


Ela ainda se lembrava

by Vikdrumond



Series: Um sacrifício por amor [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lembranças do passado, Os pensamentos de sakura sobre matar sasuske, Por que ela toma essa decisão, Triste?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikdrumond/pseuds/Vikdrumond
Summary: Por que ela ainda se lembrava.Ela ainda se lembrava daquele garotinho.O garotinho gentil que amava o seu irmão."Se eu o matasse agora...Poderia salva-lo."





	Ela ainda se lembrava

** _“As memórias não são apenas sobre o passado, elas determinam o nosso futuro. ”_ **

\- O doador de memórias (The Giver).

Ela ainda se lembrava.

** _“Mate-o! ”_ **

Ela ainda se lembrava daquele garotinho.

O garotinho gentil que amava o seu irmão.

** **

** _“Mate-o!_ ** ** ”**

As pessoas tinham esquecido.

Só se lembravam do genin que tinha desertado da vila. Do vingador. Do sharingan amaldiçoado. De mais um Uchiha cheio de ódio. Do amigo traidor.

** _“Mate-o!” _ **

** _“Mate-o!” _ **

** _“Mate-o!”_ **

Mais ela se lembrava daquele menino. Ela se lembrava como a luz dos olhos dele tinham diminuído, como aquela luz nunca mais tinha voltado. Ele tinha perdido a sua inocência. **_Ele tinha perdido tudo._**

Por isso ela quis dá tudo a ele. Para que a luz iluminasse aqueles olhos negros novamente.

** _“Se...se eu apenas apunhalar o sasuke agora” _ **

E talvez tenham sidos essas lembranças que a fizeram começar a observa-lo, essa capacidade de conseguir ver mais do que um menino prodígio. O último Uchiha.

Se olhasse direito teria pequenos vislumbres daquele garotinho gentil. Se eu olhasse direito veria o pedido de socorro nos seus olhos.

**_“Mate-o!”_**. Minha consciência gritou. **_“Mate-o!”_**

** _“Se eu o matasse agora...”_ **

Tudo começou por que ela se lembrava. E talvez tenha sido a sua inocência da época, de como ele parecia tão sozinho. _Assim como eu._

E talvez tenham sidos esses pensamentos e lembranças do antes que a fizeram começar a observa-lo, essa capacidade de conseguir ver mais do que um menino prodígio. O último Uchiha. No fim ele era apenas mais um garotinho sozinho.

Mais o garotinho cresceu. Ele se tornou um homem. Um homem que não perdoa. Que teve tantas magoas na vida que formaram um vazio dentro dele, um vazio que clamava para ser preenchido com sangue e vingança.

E agora eu teria que salvar aquele garotinho. Matar a lembrança do garotinho. Matar a lembrança que um dia ele foi inocente. Matar qualquer sentimento que eu tive por ele.

Matar o monstro para salvar o menino.

** _“Se ela o matasse agora... Poderia salva-lo”._ **

Seria o mínimo que ela podia fazer por aquela criança solitária era que ele fosse morto por alguém que se lembrava.

**_“Mate-o!”._** Gritou novamente a sua consciência. **_“Mate ele!”_**

_Mate-o! Salve ele. E ela fez. Por que ainda se lembrava._

** _“Entre o passado, onde estão nossas recordações e o futuro, onde estão nossas esperanças. Fica o presente onde está o nosso dever. ”_ **

\- Milton Bigucci.


End file.
